


Stasis

by discothequey



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discothequey/pseuds/discothequey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny one-shot // Timeframe circa early s1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. I will be gradually reposting some of my fiction over here as I rework/edit and update it. I don't know how long it will take, but I do plan to finish everything in the future (including and especially my WIPs). If you'd like to read everything as-is, you can find my work on LJ @ discofabuleux.

" _Mmm_ , I knew you were gonna bring me back," Justin mumbled against the heat of Brian's breath, opening his mouth to the taste of nothing but whiskey spit and shared passion.

Brian shoved Justin toward the bedroom, kicking off his shoes along the way and feeling his feet swipe smeared footprints across the hardwood floors. "Sure of yourself, aren't you?" He whispered against the pale flesh of the kid's neck, baring his teeth to pinch and suck at skin that tasted like stale sweat, glitter, lime juice and pure masculinity.

Justin didn't say anything in return, for he was too busy working his fingers inside Brian's jeans, running his hands up and down the hot softness underneath, and groaning when Brian pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top. Justin was fucking feral, his own tongue wrapped around another's, teeth biting at red lips and his cock straining against the damp confines of the skimpy underwear he'd bought on a confident whim the day before. He wanted to burst at the seams, implode a little inside, rip off his clothes, pull off Brian's with his teeth, and just tell the man to fuck, fuck, fucking fuck him until he was dead in a puddle of his own melted limbs.

He swallowed, pushing his hands up under Brian's black, sleeveless shirt and stroked across his nipples, tweaking them, grinning when the other man hissed in pure, unadulterated arousal.

"Gonna fuck you," Brian growled, lowering his face little by little until his nose was squished against Justin's and he could taste the alcohol on the teen's breath. "Gonna fuck you _so hard_."

" _Mmm_ , do it," Justin breathed, choking on his own saliva, lifting his head to kiss Brian, just a little peck, a whisper of tongue, ghost of lips and _fuck_. Brian grabbed Justin's hands, twisted his arms over his head, and sucked on his mouth so hard it felt like he was trying to pull Justin inside him, fucking _eat him_ , and Christ, the kid had never been more turned on in his life.

By the time they had their clothes off, the bed was already disheveled, sheets shoved every which way, pillows on the floor, and knees poking gentle dips in the blue duvet.

Justin thought his shirt might've been back in the kitchen. He thought he might've thrown it, or Brian did, or something. Just...something. He couldn't concentrate. Brian was kissing him all over - first on the lips, then on the neck, then trailing his hot, wet, pink tongue down Justin's chest to his nipples. And all the while he was panting, "You like that? Like that?" and Justin thought he was going to die of over-stimulation, because surely, _surely_ you weren't supposed to feel so much mind blowing pleasure. Surely it was unhealthy. Surely it was fifteen sorts of illegal. But goddamn, Justin only wanted more, fucking more.

"More," he managed to say as he clutched at a random pillow to his right and tried not to rip his fingers right through the fabric. He couldn't stop saying it. Couldn't stop fucking saying "more," and "yes," and " _uhhnn_." His skin was on fire. _He_ was on fire.

Brian licked his way back up the kid's body, planted two soft kisses on lips that were a wet, bitten purple, and bumped his nose. "C'mere," he whispered, sitting up, pulling Justin along with him, tugging him into his lap, pressing their cocks together until the pressure was _just right_.

"Okay," Justin said stupidly, palming Brian's shoulders and taking in the feel of his ass cheeks spread across the other man's lap. "Okay."

"Okay?" Brian repeated for him, grabbing at Justin's cock for a quick, impatient stroke. The kid practically raised up out of Brian's lap, following his dick toward pleasure.

Justin was wet, Brian could feel. _Incredibly_ wet. The head of his cock oozed precum all over Brian's belly, and when Brian slid his fist up and down the shaft, more rushed out in beads, wetting his fingers so that when he moved his hand up to Justin's lips, the teen had something to lick at.

Brian kissed Justin's mouth, working his hands around to his back, where he traced his fingertips along the knobs of Justin's spine.

"Fuck me," Justin whispered, tucking his head into the crook of Brian's neck and inhaling deeply. He smelled the heady scent of club life - drugs, sex, liquor - mixed with something more. Something better. Cologne, misted on in small amounts. Sweat. Human desire. Justin sucked Brian's skin, tongued his Adam's apple, ground his dripping cock against Brian's and breathed. Tried to breathe, anyway. His head was swimmy with horniness. "Fuck me."

Brian grabbed a condom and lube from the bedside table and took his time preparing himself and Justin. He rolled on the condom, squirted lube onto his fingertips, and leaned in the kiss the kid because he was fucking asking for it with those blue eyes watery with arousal and tongue creeping out to lick at his pouty pink lips. Brian breathed against Justin's lips, planted quick little pecks across his chin and jaw, and with his fingers, pressed against his damp, spasming hole.

" _Uuhhnn_ ," Justin moaned, tossing his head back and lowering himself down on the fingers slowly working their way into his ass. Brian pulled out, swiped at the entrance a few times with his lubed thumb, and bent to suck the beads of sweat off Justin's collarbone.

The older man motioned Justin to rise onto his knees, still straddling Brian's lap, and gently, easily, carefully grasped Justin's hips and lowered him onto his cock.

They hadn't done it like this before.

They'd fucked eleven times so far, maybe more if anyone had been counting - Justin had stopped after the fourth night - and they'd done almost everything except for y'know, _that_ , which Brian would never in a trillion fucking years agree to...and they'd never done it like this. So close. All four of Justin's limbs wrapped around Brian's seated body. Sweat mixing against their chests. Justin's cock trapped between the two of them.

The first night, Justin would've been afraid to say anything, but this night, he sighed, clenched his ass a little on the down stroke, and whispered, "Feels good."

Brian moaned, sucking at the boy's neck, pressing backward against the headboard so he could gain leverage to thrust his hips upward, meeting Justin on the way down. He grabbed his ass, pulled him more tightly against his own body, and bit a faintly pink mark into the pale skin of the kid's shoulder.

"Stop," Justin said, teeth shining in the blue light as he grinned.

"What?" Brian whispered, biting the kid's throat, not even enough to hurt.

" _Stop_."

" _Mmm_."

"Vampire."

"Twat."

Justin lowered his head and rested his forehead on Brian's shoulder, laughing silently against sweaty skin that smelled like arousal. He rocked gently, rubbing his hands up and down Brian's back, and sighed. This felt good. This felt perfect.

Brian let the kid lean on him for a while, so long as he kept on moving. Justin's body was warm and soft. He smelled like Speed Stick deodorant and cold air. Maybe a little like shaving cream and cookies. Brian settled back against the headboard and stroked the fine, blond hairs at Justin's lower back. He kissed his shoulder and sighed.

Justin stopped moving for a moment, which prompted Brian to ask, "You still awake?"

There was a soft laugh, then, "Yeah."

The kid sat up, kissed Brian right on the lips, and slowly lifted his hips until Brian's cock was only a half-inch inside him. He slammed back down, breath catching a little at the sensation and the stretch and... _Christ_.

Brian thrust upward, hands spanning Justin's back, shoulders pressing painfully into the headboard of the bed, and groaned. They moved together, arms grasping, breath speeding and hearts pounding.

" _Mmm_ ," Justin hummed, deep in his throat, then did a short little staccato squeal that made Brian quiver and leak more heavily inside the condom. Brian opened his eyes and panted, lids threatening to shut, only held open by force.

Justin grasped Brian's shoulders, lifting himself up quickly before dropping back down again, ass squeezing and contracting around Brian's cock and making him groan in appreciation. It hurt, fucking _hurt_ , but _God_ , it was the good kind of hurt.

"Yeah," Justin whispered, cock dripping precum into his pubes, stomach shaking in arousal, limbs feeling like fucking jelly. "Yeah, yeah, fuck, yeah."

Brian dumped him over onto his back because it wasn't enough. Wasn't fucking enough.

Justin murmured something but Brian didn't hear because he was moving, clutching at the smaller body and thrusting his hips until his balls smacked against Justin's ass. And he was moaning with sensation overload, drowning in Justin's sweat, and tying himself so tight that he thought he might die.

"Brian, _Brian_ ," Justin chanted, panted, screamed, and Brian didn't know if the kid was losing it or losing himself or wanting him to stop, it was _that_ intense. Justin clenched his ass, grabbed at Brian's arms, pulled him closer and tighter and harder and more, more, faster, fucking more.

"I'm gonna come," he announced, all grace and politeness and filthy seductiveness wrapped up in one. Brian grabbed at Justin's dick, jerked it, slid his fist up and down until it was a whir between them and cum was shooting out everywhere in pulses, pumping onto Justin's chest and stomach, dripping into his navel, sliding into his pubic hair, all milky white in parts and diluted clear in others. It was hot and wet and tasted the perfect combination of salty and sweet when Brian thumbed some up and sucked it into his mouth.

He bent over, licked up a trail of cum sliding across Justin's sweaty stomach, and thrust his own hips erratically, sucking and licking at skin as he pressed in and out, each stroke so fluid and easy with lube and sweat that Brian was able to move double time, cock head bumping against Justin's prostate, sending him shaking and pushing Brian's chest to get him to take it easy.

"Yeah," Brian whispered into the crook of Justin's neck, pulling all the way out and gently slipping back in, grabbing his cock with one hand and using it to guide the strokes, angling them at just the right spot, gaining the maximum amount of tightness and pressure. He sighed, rubbing his nose against Justin's damp skin, and thrust in once more, pausing, stilling completely when he came, his hot cum filling the condom and sending him into convulsions of pleasure.

***

He didn't pull out right away. Justin wouldn't let him.

" _Mm_ , stay," he murmured, rubbing at Brian's sweaty back with a satisfied smile on his face.

Brian should've said no and pulled out immediately, but he didn't. He did it with all his other tricks, he did it with fucking _everyone_. But he didn't do it this time.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Brian said with a laugh, for some reason kissing Justin's cheek and then mentally chastising himself. He tried to pull out; Justin wrapped his legs more tightly around him.

"Let me rest for a second," Justin breathed, a grin touching his lips. "Don't worry, I've still got another three rounds left in me."

Brian reached between them and stroked Justin's damp cock.

"Okay. Maybe four."

"I plan on taking full advantage of all of them."

Justin smiled. "Good."

And Brian didn't know why, but he smiled back.


End file.
